Bucky a la Mode
by American Winter
Summary: This is the unspoken love story between Captain Steve Rogers and Sergeant James "Bucky" Barnes. As childhood friends, they developed a strong bond for one another, but as the years progressed, the two became even closer. This story takes after the second rise of Hydra and the fall of SHIELD, but before the upcoming Civil War with my views on how they are feeling.


**PART 1:**

 **Bucky:  
**  
 _It's been a month and a year since I first saw and remembered Steve after being mutilated and brainwashed by Hydra. In this last month I found him and we've been living together in his apartment in New York.  
I've only seen him at night for dinner and on the weekends because he's been training the new recruits at Avengers' Tower. Sometimes I wonder what they tell him about me. That I'm dangerous. That I'm a killer, a murderer. That I shouldn't be trusted because I almost..._

I shake my head at the thoughts that are creeping into my mind. Thoughts of almost killing my best friend, the love of my life... In an attempt to distract myself, I turn on the fryer and pull out the chicken that was setting in the fridge. As I slowly put the raw meat into the boiling oil, Steve walks in after his long day of training.  
I hear him close the door as he throws his bag onto the floor. His shoes click on the hardwood as he casually strolls into the kitchen, breathing in deeply as he reaches the doorway and smells my home cooked meal that's just for him.  
"Hi, Stevie!" I say as he goes to the sink to wash his face and hands. "How was your day?"  
I hear him chuckle at my enthusiasm as he shakes the water off his hands before grabbing the towel next to the faucet. "Well," he finally says, "Vision and Wanda are finally getting better at relying on each other during the mission simulations that Romanof and I give them." He pauses for a moment as if debating what to tell me next. "Tony came by today. He was there to talk to Nat, Wanda and Vision apparently." He shakes his head as he turns and grabs a Sam Adams out of the fridge.  
The tone of his voice shocked me, something must have happened after that. I stop mashing the potatoes and look at him concerned. "Stevie?" I whisper, prodding him to go on.  
Ignoring me, he walks into the dining room and sits at the table, staring at the dark polished wood. "Steve," I say louder, but to no avail. "Stephen!" I practically yell as I storm to the table after him. He still doesn't move. He just sits there staring at the table.

"Stephen!" I say again. "Tell me what happened. You won't feel better until you do."  
He sighs and leans back in his chair. "Alright," he pauses, "After Tony talked to the three of them, they all seemed to distance themselves from me. It seemed like they all knew some horrible secret about me that I don't even know about." He sighs again. "I just don't know what to do with all of the secrecy anymore."  
As he hangs his head in confusion, I go behind his chair and place my hands on his shoulders while placing a gentle kiss on the top of his head. "Oh, Stevie," I whisper. "My wonderful Stevie." I wrap my arms around his neck and nestle his head underneath my chin. "Whatever it was that Stark said, all you can do is wait and see how it plays out. Whatever happens will happen," I pause as he breathes in deeply, "But for now, you're going to smile and get your sexy ass up and into the kitchen to help me finish your favorite dinner."  
He laughs. "What about my dessert?"  
I look at him slyly. "I think that after a long day of working with crazy people, that you deserve a nice big healthy slice of _Bucky a la mode_ ," I finish, chuckling.

* * *

As he finishes chewing his last bite of fried chicken, Steve places his fork down and leans back in his seat. "Mm..." He quietly sounds. "Bucky that was wonderful. It still amazes me that you know how to cook like that."

I laugh as he stretches his arms out and places them then behind his head. "Are you ready for dessert?" I ask as his eyes light up with greed.

He smiles as if seeing candy for the first time. "But of course. I'm always ready for your dessert."

I smile and shake my head as I clear our plates and take them to the sink. Going to the freezer, I pull out the large tub of ice cream that Sam had brought.

 _Steve thinks that I'm his dessert._ I chuckle at the thought of him waiting anxiously at the table to have me for dessert as I dip the vanilla ice cream.

"This oughtta throw him off," I say to myself as I place the carton back into the freezer and grab the bowls of dessert.

Steve looks up as I enter, his face drooping as he sees the two dishes in my hand. As I place his in front of him, he says, disappointed, "I thought you said that you'd be my dessert?"

His eyes raise to mine as he takes his first bite of the cold cream. "Are you that upset about getting ice cream instead of me?"

He takes a few more bites before answering. "Well, I missed you today, Bucky. I was really excited when you said that I'd be getting _Bucky a la mode_."

I shake my head. "Alright, Stevie. If you absolutely have to have me," I stand as I take the last bit of ice cream. Walking over to Steve, I pull his chair back from the table and climb into his lap, straddling him. I scoot farther onto him until our chests are touching. Slowly, I place a kiss on his forehead followed by his nose and both cheeks before my lips come to rest on his.

He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me deeper into the kiss. His lips press hard on mine as he pours out his love and desperation. His tongue slides into my mouth as my hands slink through his soft blonde hair.

I pull away and smile, my lips hovering over his. "Is this more to your liking, Stevie? My ruining you?"

He leans down and presses little kisses all down the side of my neck. I tilt my head back so that he can get a better angle as he continues to go up and down my neck with his lips. I feel him smile as he holds me tighter. "This is much better," he whispers as he raises his head to mine again.

His hands run up my back and and through my hair before going back down again. His lips find mine as his hands reach my waist. We stay like this for nearly an hour until he pulls away and says, "I feel like this would be much more fun in bed." I smile devilishly as we stand and he takes my hand pulling me towards the bedroom.

* * *

 **PART 2:**

 **Steve:**

My eyes shoot open as my chest heaves. I feel the sweat dripping down my forehead as I try to relax myself. I hear a sharp intake of breath and remember my whereabouts. I look over to my right where the man I love sleeps soundly. His long dark hair is strewn around his head like a mane as his right arm hangs off the bed and his metal left arm is folded across his bare chest.

As I watch him sleep, I think about what would have happened to our relationship after the war if neither of us had gone down. _Would I have married Peggy as he watched from the sidelines drifting from girl to girl? Would Peggy have ended up with Howard and I with Bucky? Would we eventually lose contact because of our unspoken feelings for each other?_

I shudder at my own thoughts as Bucky's eyes slowly flutter open. He stretches long and turns on his side to face me. As I look at him, he smiles and gives me a look that says, _You shouldn't be awake at this hour_.

Sighing at the concern in his eyes, I lean over and kiss his soft smiling lips before he can ask what's bothering me. Realizing what I'm trying to do, he grabs the back of my neck and pulls me closer to him. Moving the sheets from between us so that we're skin to skin, I straddle his waist until every part of us is touching. Pulling his head back away from mine, he stares at me, frustration obvious in his eyes.

It seems like hours as we just lie there staring at each other, until he finally says, "Stevie, I'm not doing anything else with or to you until you tell me what's wrong," he pauses and lowers his voice. "It has to be something more than Stark."

I close my eyes not wanting to look into his. Turning my head away, I whisper. "There's nothing wrong, Bucky. You don't need to worry about me."

He shakes his head and pushes me off of him onto the bed. Standing up, he grabs his pants off the floor and slides into them, not caring to bother with the buttons. With his normal hand, he ruffles his hair and then runs it back through. "Oh, Stephen, but I do." He heads toward the door to leave the bedroom. As he opens it, he turns to look at me. "I'm with you 'til the end of the line," he whispers before entering the darkness of the hallway.


End file.
